Many different subterranean animal traps exist in the marketplace today. However, to set these traps, often times a hole must be dug down to the depth where the animals travel and/or live. Also, in some cases, the animal trap may become misaligned once it is set and the hole is covered, thereby compromising the trap's effectiveness. Moreover, there is usually no way to know if the buried trap has been sprung or not; therefore it may be required to dig up the trap periodically to check on its status.
Conventional traps which include poison are also highly undesirable as they can be harmful to people who may come into close proximity to it. The poison may also contaminate the ground and/or the groundwater thereby resulting in undesirable and unintended effects. Moreover, poisons can be expensive as well as unavailable to the general public, thereby making them an undesirable solution to animal control.
Thus, such conventional products tend to increase user interaction, thereby decreasing their effectiveness and ease of operation. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an animal trap product which possesses a more efficient design and/or mechanical properties.